The light with in
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Red (AE3803) and White (U-1146) have been together for a while and are used to each others schedules embracing the nights when White is on call against germs. But things arent always perfect, sometimes white has flashbacks about when he was under the influence of a cancer cell and Red sings their song to soothe him. The song belongs to Utada himari but covered by leeandlie


A/N This story is also published on Archive of Our own under the username Girlfromthemojave aka me. I'm transferring it over here because we'll I want to! This version has a few slight changes but nothing major again this is MY story.

BUT the song is from Kingdom hearts and belongs to its singer but the * denote some changes I made. If you want to listen to the version in this story look up dearly beloved covered by Leeandlie on YouTube!

"We can't go all the way but we can fool round some."

White blood cell U-1146 said mischievously as he kissed his girlfriend Red blood cell AE3803 on the lips and covertly moved his hands in position to tickle her armpits.

"I can live with that."

Red said reaching up to grab White's face so she could pull him closer to her, unaware that she was giving him the perfect opportunity to tickle her.

"But can you live with this?!"

White said tickling her, making her squeal and shriek with laughter as she twisted and wriggled underneath him.

"You're tickling me! Stop! That tickles!"

She said giggling and white pulled away as soon she said stop.

"I know it tickles, why do you think I do it?"

He said sitting back on his heels, looking over her with adoration.

"Because you're a scary and sadistic White blood cell!"

Red teased as she went about sitting up and crawling over to white who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"If only I wasn't on call tonight..."

White said wiggling his eyebrows as he pulled Red into his arms and kissed her forehead and moved so he was sitting cross legged with red in his arms.

"You work so hard...I don't want to see you get burned out."

Red said rubbing White's nose as she talked.

"I'll be off for 3 days in a few cycles...then we can have a proper night together. And you need to worry about yourself too. You're now in charge of dilating Blood vessels along with your normal duties."

Red sighed and smiled up at him, he was a hard ass with everyone else but with her, he was soft like collagen.

"I'll be fine as long as you promise to be careful too. I do kinda like you and maybe want to keep you around."

She said teasingly as she sat up and straddled his lap.

"Maybe huh? Well I might just like the sound of that."

White said cupping her face and rubbing his nose on hers before kissing her passionately.

Red smiled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and slipped her tongue into his mouth before he growled and pushed her on to the pillows.

"We need to slow down!"

Red panted gently pulling herself away white as he tried to slip his hand up her shirt.

"Damn! I got too overwhelmed!"

He growled as he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I just have a hard time controlling myself around you when we get going."

White said blushing as his partner pulled his head into her neck and moved so they were laying down.

"If it's any consolation if you hadn't had the amount of self control that you did before we may not have gotten together when we did."

Red said smiling as white kissed her chin.

"Do you really think of me as scary?"

White said softly as he curled his knees up a little and began to think back to the time he went on a rampage.

"What? No of course not I was only teasing! Why would I?"

Red shrieked as wrapped her arms around White securing him against her.

"All I can think about at times is when I got infected by that cancer cell...and I slaughtered my brothers and sisters. If it hadn't been for that mysterious glowing wave...I may killed you too."

White said grimacing as he clutched his Red tightly as if his life depended on it.

Red sighed and swallowed hard as she felt an ache in her heat. Seeing white so distressed and self hating not only worried her but hurt her too.

"The stars you've been chasing, the shine bright deep with in you but will you you let it shine from within and cast all your fears aside?"

Red sang running her fingers through her spouse's hair and laying her lips against his scalp.

"You'll see the light but until that day comes...My dearly beloved be strong for I shall be here right be *beside your side forever more I swear unto you.* so keep your head held high."

Red sang as she pulled her head away and tipped white's chin up as he let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"The shadows of this world will try to steal you away into their arms but you belong in mine."

She sang softly and lead her forehead in his and kissed his lips softly before cupping his cheek and caressed his face, comforting him and reminding him that it would be alright.

"You know just what to say...my dearly beloved so hold me close and let's count the stars within*and I'll keep you in my memory.*"

White sang softly back to Red as he kissed her lips softly before sitting up and pulling the cover over them and putting his walkie talking on the loudest volume and putting it into a glass cup so if it went off he would hear it for sure.

"How about we get some sleep?"

White said laying down on his pillows and opening his arms up for Red to crawl into.

"I love you White, I'll see you either in the morning or in my dreams."

Red said snuggling in close to White's body.

"If I get called in I'll let you sleep. But I'll leave a note and I love you too Red."

White said kiss his partner's hair and hugging her fiercely before he shit off the light and they dozy off.

Three hours later...

Beep beep beep!

White groaned as he reached over and grabbed his walkie and lowered the volume and quickly de tangled himself from red and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams my dearly beloved."

He whispered before taking the call and heading to work once again.


End file.
